


Rainy Day

by vassalady



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Ficlet, Rain, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gwen gets caught in the rain, MJ's invitation back to her place ends up being more than a place to dry off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 60s-era Spider-Man comics.

Gwen got caught in the rain. Just her luck. In minutes, she was soaked to the bone.

“Need a hand there?” someone asked, and the rain blissfully stopped striking her head.

Gwen looked over to see Mary Jane Watson with the brightest smile and a very welcome umbrella. She had only met Mary Jane a few times, but any friendly face was welcome right now.

“Mary Jane, right?”

Mary Jane laughed. “MJ, please. Come on, you looked soaked, Gwen-girl. My place is just around the block if you want to dry out.”

Any other day, Gwen would have refused. However, her boots squelched with every step and were definitely ruined, and anywhere dry sounded heavenly.

MJ’s apartment was larger than she expected. In decor, however, it was exactly what Gwen had thought. Big, bright colors, furniture draped with throws, and the distinct smell of smoke pervading the air. 

“You live here by yourself?”

“Oh, no!” MJ laughed again. “I live with a couple other gals, but they’ve both got hot dates tonight.” MJ shed her shoes and coat with a whoop of glee, and then proceeded to tug off her sweater.

Gwen felt her face heat right up, and she looked pointedly away.

“I need one hell of a shower,” MJ said as she tossed her sweater on the floor. “Come on, don’t be shy, G-girl, you should come join me.”

“I-I think I’ll wait, thanks,” Gwen said. It didn’t come out as cold as she’d tried. She silently cursed at the waver.

She caught MJ’s shrug. “Sure. Fair warning, we don’t have much hot water, though! Invitations open.” MJ laughed. “Petey mentioned you were a square, but I don’t believe it.”

MJ shimmied out of her skirt before she was even out of the room.

Gwen shivered as she stood just inside the door. There was no where to stand, never mind sit, where she wouldn’t drip endlessly.

She heard the sound of the shower come on, and MJ began singing. Peter (the brat, Gwen was no _square _!) had mentioned something about MJ wanting to be a singer or an actress. MJ did have a lovely voice.__

__Again, Gwen shivered. Oh, what the hell. MJ was the kind who wouldn’t mock Gwen for it. She had invited Gwen in after all. So Gwen shucked her outer things and removed her own dress and underthings right outside the bathroom door._ _

__She knocked before entering._ _

__MJ pulled back the shower curtain. Although they were both nude, Gwen had to resist the urge to cover herself. She swallowed as her eyes traveled down MJ’s body. She was gorgeous. Curves and clear skin, and that ever present carefree smile decorating her face._ _

__“Hop in!”_ _

__Gwen took a deep and went for it._ _

__It was a little cramped with two people, but the hot water was heavenly._ _

__Gwen reached for the soap, but she knocked her elbow into MJ’s stomach. MJ laughed. “No problem. Here, let me help?”_ _

__Gwen nodded. She didn’t trust herself to speak. MJ lathered up her hands and began rubbing Gwen’s shoulders._ _

__It felt good, MJ’s hands touching her. MJ worked her way down Gwen’s back, massaging her as she scrubbed gently at Gwen’s skin._ _

__“If you’re into it,” MJ said, with the ease of asking if Gwen wanted a cup of coffee, “we could have sex.”_ _

__Gwen’s heart sped up. She hadn’t completely unexpected this. MJ approached everything with a laissez-faire attitude. Sex was just as casual._ _

__“I… I’m not that kind of girl,” Gwen said, mustering up as much indignation as she could. However, she didn’t even believe it herself._ _

__MJ, however, laughed, again. It both intrigued and annoyed Gwen how often she laughed. “Okay, pretty girl.” She finished with Gwen’s back and then handed her the soap._ _

__Gwen gripped the bar tightly for a moment until it slipped from her hand. It fell hard onto the floor of the tub, but already, Gwen was turning around and leaning in toward MJ._ _

__“Yes,” she muttered against MJ’s mouth. Her hands were already tangled in MJ’s hair. MJ reached around and pulled Gwen flush against her body._ _

__“Yeah, pretty girl?” MJ asked, stroking just above Gwen’s ass. Gwen felt heat pool in her groin; she wanted MJ’s hands elsewhere._ _

__“Don’t make me say it,” Gwen said, face red. She kissed MJ again, cutting off MJ’s laugh._ _

__MJ brought a hand around and began rubbing Gwen’s clit. Gwen gasped and pressed in closer to MJ, trapping her hand there. MJ’s fingers felt so good, circling and teasing. Gwen could do little but cling to MJ as MJ teased her closer to orgasm and kissed everywhere her mouth could reach, Gwen’s face, her neck, her shoulders._ _

__“More, please,” Gwen said against her cheek. She rolled her hips, and MJ obliged. MJ swallowed Gwen’s gasped moan as she came._ _

__As she came down from her climax, the water began to feel cold._ _

__MJ reached around Gwen to shut off the water. “A couple towels, and then let’s continue this,” MJ said with an easy grin._ _

__They moved to the couch in the living room. That was where the record player was, and MJ put on music Gwen couldn’t name. There, MJ spread Gwen out on the couch and dipped her head between Gwen’s legs._ _

__If her fingers had felt amazing, her hot mouth and tongue were divine. She dipped her tongue both into Gwen’s cunt and used her own wetness to swirl around her clit. Gwen looked down with hazy eyes to see MJ was touching herself as she hummed against Gwen’s clit._ _

__Gwen licked her lips. She wanted to taste MJ in turn._ _

__MJ brought Gwen to another orgasm with just her mouth. Gwen gripped the couch as the pleasure rocked through her. She bucked her hips up, and MJ kept her with her, kept licking her through it. Gwen gasped and curled her toes, over sensitive now, and still MJ was touching._ _

__“Just a… Just a minute…” Gwen managed to say at last._ _

__MJ looked up and smiled at Gwen. Then she bit her lip and her eyelids fluttered closed as she came herself._ _

__Gwen’s mouth felt dry. MJ looked amazing, blissed out, sweaty, face damp with Gwen’s slick. It made Gwen want to lean in and kiss MJ, so she did._ _

__“Teach me,” Gwen said against MJ’s mouth._ _

__“Okay, pretty girl.”_ _

__It was different at first, but something Gwen could get used to. She obeyed MJ’s breathy instructions, and she kissed, licked, and tugged. She loved the way MJ moaned and shifted beneath her touch. She loved she was able to bring such pleasure to MJ, who never appeared to have a care about anything._ _

__She felt MJ’s orgasm, and Gwen pulled back, panting for breath herself._ _

__MJ urged her up. “Thank you, Gwen-girl,” MJ said between kissing Gwen senseless. “Done yet, or…?”_ _

__Gwen swallowed. She felt her arousal building once more. She was tired and energized at once. She could get addicted to this._ _

__“Not yet,” she said._ _

__MJ laughed, and it was a beautiful sound. “Come here, pretty girl,” MJ said, maneuvering Gwen above her so her groin was pressed against MJ’s thigh._ _

__As Gwen began rocking against MJ’s thigh, she was thankful for that rain._ _

__Gwen lost track of how long they spent together. Too soon,it was morning. Gwen walked home in the bright sun, wearing borrowed clothes and an undoubtedly silly grin. She looked forward to MJ’s invitation of next time._ _


End file.
